Kasumi Snaps
by count-zechs00
Summary: One day at the Tendo dojo, the insanity catches up to Kasumi and she shows everyone exactly how she feels about it. If the Nerima crew only knew what was going to happen...


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. So take your lawyers and what not and find someone else to sue.

It started off a normal day at the Tendo Dojo. Honestly. 'Course normal is a relative term in Nerima…

Inside the residence of the Tendo family, it was the usual pandemonium. Ranma and Akane were arguing, Soun was crying bucketfuls of tears, Genma loudly berating Ranma to hurry up and marry Akane to unite the schools. Nabiki was pointedly ignoring the noise and trying to determine how to make a profit off of this, while Happosai was preparing to leap at the pigtailed boy with a water gun in hand.

P-chan sat near Akane watching the argument with his usual weary resignation and angst. _Damn it, if he's got such problems with her, why doesn't he let me have her then?!_

Suddenly, the wall nearby exploded inward and a cry of "Nihao!" was heard by all. Shampoo quickly glomped Ranma. "Airen, Shampoo make too too good ramen for you. You want, yes?"

Ranma unsuccessfully tried to peal the young Amazon off of him while glancing at his uncute fiancé. "No, I don't want any of your spiked ramen, thank you very much!"

"But it much better than kitchen destroyer's food", Shampoo pleaded, smiling at him.

"Ya gotta point there", Ranma mentioned, looking at the takeout box.

Akane fumed, grinding her teeth. "RANMA, YOU JERK!" She pulled out her mallet from hammerspace and brought it crashing down at him. Ranma nimbly leapt to the side of it. Or he would have if he didn't have a certain Amazon clamped onto him. All he really succeeded in doing was pulling her into the path of the mallet. Shampoo fell down, stunned from the impact. They both blinked, momentarily at a loss for words.

Happosai chose that time to strike. He fired off his water gun, drenching the young Saotome. Growling in anger , she turned just in time for the lecherous old man to glomp onto her chest.

"Gaah! Get offa me, you old freak", Ranma-chan shrieked. She managed to pull the old man off and tossed him hard across the room. The old pervert tumbled in mid-flight and ricocheted off the wall, landing on Genma's bald head.

Kasumi had just returned from the kitchen, bringing in a tray of tea for everyone when she was surprisingly glomped by another young Amazon. With a cry of "Shampoo!", he forcefully latched onto her. This action caused her to lose her grip on the tray and drop it to the floor where it spilt as well as shattering the cups on the tray.

No one quite knew the exact reason for what happened next. The only thing that all could agree on was that they never suspected it would happen. They DO say that its always the quiet ones…

One moment Mousse was wrapped around Kasumi, the next he became a white blur as he was hurled across the room. He flew through the air and slammed bodily into the outside wall that surrounded the residence. Everyone's heads turned to looked at the now unconscious hidden weapons master. That was all the time Kasumi needed to get the drop on the greatest fighters in Nerima.

Next up on the chopping block was Happosai. Kasumi ripped off her apron and using it as a whip, she wrapped it around the old man and threw him skyward, leaving a small hole in the ceiling as he soared off to places unknown.

Shampoo, by this time, had shaken off her dazed state. She had seen Kasumi fling Mousse and grew angry at her. _After all, I'm the only one who can hurt stupid Mousse like that, besides Airen._ Drawing her twin bonbori, she charged at the elder Tendo sister.

"Shampoo kill-err…hurt home girl!" Though she was angry, even Shampoo couldn't bring herself to try to kill the kind homemaker.

Kasumi, meanwhile, had anticipated Shampoo's charge. Deftly avoiding her first strike, she lightly deflected the second with her left hand while her right gripped the Amazon's wrist and twisted it around behind her. Casually slipping the bonbori out of Shampoo's hand, Kasumi spun in the same movement and landed a blow to the back of her head with the heavy weapon. The girl dropped, out in an instant from the unexpected attack.

The rest of the group were beginning to react to Kasumi's assault, having witnessed her take out three top-notch fighters in the span of about thirty seconds or less. Nabiki was frozen to the spot, eyes wide, unable to believe this was happening. Akane was gaping widely at her sister's display of martial prowess. Soun was goggle-eyed, wondering if this was really his sweet daughter. Genma was panicking, as he was the next closest person to this terrifying woman. P-chan simply hid under the table in fear. Ranma dropped into a defensive stance, trying to determine what the hell came over Kasumi.

Closing on the bald-headed martial artist, she slipped through his somewhat token defenses, slamming the borrowed bonbori into the ample stomach, doubling him over before winding up and swinging for the fences, so to speak. The bludgeoning instrument made for a fine bat as the elder man soared through the front door, landing with a loud splash in the koi pond.

Glancing at her father, he paled as her gaze turned on him and jumped to his feet to flee. Too bad he never got the chance. He reeled as a series of rapid strikes to his chest and head left him dazed. The lovely homemaker, in a spinning movement, threw her dear father into the nearby wall. Soun Tendo happily welcomed the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, hoping when he awakened that this would all be a bad dream (perhaps brought on by Akane's cooking).

Akane, seeing an opening in her sister's defenses as she spun, leapt at her. Ranma had been staying near Akane just in case her sister went for her, realized belatedly what his fiancé was doing. "Akane, no", he shouted, attempting to grab her but had reacted too late.

Akane's leap carried her over the family table and into close range with her sister. Drawing back a fist to let fly a strike to Kasumi's head, she hoped this would quickly end the fight. To her surprise and shock, Kasumi managed to complete her spin in time to intercept Akane in mid-air, as she wrapped her hand around her younger sister's throat bringing her to a sudden stop.

Ranma froze, not quite sure what to do, not to mention what Kasumi might do. The elder sibling looked at her youngest sister sadly, then with her free hand hit a pressure point on the back of her neck. Akane collapsed bonelessly to the floor, like a ton of the bricks she's so fond of destroying.

The only two left in any condition to fight now were Nabiki and Ranma. And Nabiki was no fighter, she knew she couldn't take a punch like the others. Kasumi gazed down at her, frowning. Ranma hated the thought that he would have to defend Nabiki Tendo of all people. She had put him through a lot of grief in the past, but he still couldn't let anything happen to her. He tensed, preparing to go on the attack.

"Nabiki, I want you to stop all this scheming involving Ranma and Akane, do you understand? And no more lewd photos either", Kasumi said sternly, never breaking eye contact with said person.

"A-Alright s-sis. W-Whatever you say", Nabiki fervently agreed, nodding her head. Beads of sweat rolled down her face.

Kasumi continued frowning for several heartbeats before speaking up. "Okay then, I'll hold you to it. If you break your word, I will be most…displeased." Nabiki gulped loudly and cowered at the table, wishing she could disappear.

Ranma and Kasumi stared at each other for a few seconds. Kasumi then walked towards the front door leading outside, staying out of his reach while she was at it. She gave a fleeting look to him. "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

Ranma nodded in understanding. He knew this battle would not be easy. Arriving after her in the front yard, he looked her in the eyes, desperately seeking the answer to her strange behavior. "Why are you doing this, Kasumi? This isn't like you at all. You under some kinda potion or somethin'…?"

Kasumi sighed heavily. "I'll explain everything later. After everyone wakes up, including you."

"Heh. Ya might be able to beat them pretty easily, but I'm another story. Ranma Saotome doesn't lose", he declared cockily while sliding into his stance (if you want to call it that). He carefully monitored her movements, searching for a clue to her first attack.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes at his bold proclamation. His general upbringing left much to be desired. While she could forgive most of it, this cocky attitude of his really irked her. It was time to teach him a lesson in humility. "Its funny, really. I can say the same thing."

Ranma's eyes widened at that. It was true, although he only knew of today's fights. Considering her level of skill, she must have a good deal of experience. Still, he was baffled as to where she could have found such.

P-chan had crept out from under the table to stand at the front door to watch the showdown. He decided to cheer for Kasumi, hoping for once that she would put the arrogant jerk in his place. Meanwhile, the panda formerly known as Genma pulled himself painfully out of the koi pond. He collapsed in a heap, aching from his beating.

Ranma led off with a snap kick which Kasumi easily avoided, followed by a quick leg sweep. She jumped into the air to dodge, exactly what Ranma was hoping for. He leapt up as well, leading in with a high kick. Kasumi arched backwards, elegantly evading his attack and responding with a snap kick of her own as she began a back flip in mid-air.

Ranma caught her right leg by the ankle, and chambered a kick with his own right leg. As he drove it forward, she wrapped her other leg around his and squeezed both of her legs together, effectively trapping Ranma's left arm and right leg in a vise. Completing her back flip, they both plunged towards the ground with Ranma falling head first.

With strength borne of desperation, the pigtailed boy managed to pry apart Kasumi's legs so he could escape. Flipping himself around, he landed properly. Taking the time to worry about his landing was a mistake though, as the eldest Tendo daughter used some of Ranma's momentum when he escaped to twist herself around. She dropped down from above, delivering an axe kick that collided with his left shoulder and back. The sudden attack pounded him into the ground, creating a nice little crater around him.

He struggled back up to his feet, realizing he couldn't afford to hold back against her. Kasumi evenly looked at him, noting his serious look as well as the wince of pain from his shoulder.

"Finally ready to get serious, Ranma?"

"I didn't want to have to do this, Kasumi. But ya kinda forced me to."

"Its your own fault, really. Acting the way you do."

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?! I ain't done nothin'!"

"Exactly, Ranma, exactly."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

Nodding his head in agreement, he slipped into his stance. Kasumi did likewise. Ranma noted her stance, it was nearly the same as Akane's. _So, she's been practicing Tendo style Anything Goes, huh? Too bad its inferior to the Saotome style._

With those thoughts, he launched himself at her, shouting out "Kacchu Tenshin Amaguriken". A multitude of punches were suddenly thrown at the young woman.

"Touhi no Hanauta-tori Mamori." (Flight of the Hummingbird Defense)

With that said, Kasumi expertly glided in between each strike as she closed the distance to him. Letting up suddenly as she closed to near point-blank range, he tried frantically to raise his defenses. Reacting just a hair too slow, her initial strike landed, numbing his already injured left shoulder and rendering it useless. He did, however, manage to deflect the rest. He jumped back, putting some space between them once more.

_Damn, she knows pressure points on top of weapons training, speed training, and who knows what else! She's incredible. I really need to go all out on her, but its Kasumi…_

She began to stalk towards him with the grace of a panther. He gulped nervously.

_Crap! What do I do?! Guess, I ain't got much choice._

The two fighters launched themselves at each other, viciously trading hits. Parting from the exchange, they took a moment to catch their breath. While Ranma had gotten a few punches in, he also knew he was the worse for wear after that. With his left arm paralyzed, he couldn't mount as full a defense as normal.

_If this keeps up, she'll beat me, badly. She's hardly even hurt and I doubt she's tired either. Maybe I should just give up?_

He shook his head violently to clear such a thought from his mind. _Ranma Saotome doesn't give up and he doesn't lose._

When he shook his head, that was all the distraction Kasumi needed as she rushed him. Ranma noticed as she closed to melee range and yelped inadvertently. Lashing out swiftly, he hand stopped of its own volition when she smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Ranma", she said as she gave him an angelic smile.

"K-Kasumi…", he breathed, struck with sudden guilt.

Then he was struck by her repeatedly as she unleashed a special technique.

"Hyoushi Sattou!" (Beat Rush)

A series of lightning-quick punches and kicks pummeled him, smashing through his defenses. He staggered back, winded and hurt.

"Th-That was low, Kasumi, using your kindness to trick me", Ranma complained loudly.

"Like it was any worse than what you did to poor Ryoga", she retorted, looking rather miffed.

"What're ya talkin' about", he asked, confused.

"When you two were fighting and he unleashed that last perfect Shi Shi Hokodan", she answered irritably.

"What about it? Its not like pig-boy isn't used to losing."

"Yes, and what exactly did you do to 'win' that fight, hmm", Kasumi demanded angrily.

"Err…", he muttered, realizing what she was driving at. its true that he did use Ryoga's feelings against him to win. Now he knew what that felt like.

_Hey, wait a minute. Is she angry? Over Ryoga? Maybe I can use that…_

P-chan was crying tears of joy. Someone had actually defended him against Ranma, someone actually held the jerk accountable. _Kasumi, you are an angel!_ He conveniently forgot the fact she had pretty much beaten everyone senseless.

I think its about time we finish this, don't you", she asked him. Shifting her stance, she readied herself for a final assault.

Ranma knew he was out of options, with his left arm still paralyzed he couldn't withstand another barrage from her. _So, its either lose painfully or play my trump card. _He shifted into full defense mode, hoping he could evade her attacks long enough.

Kasumi rushed him once again. Ranma dodged for all he was worth, noting that her attacks had slowed a little. _Perhaps she's getting tired?_ Together, they spun round and round, Ranma constantly dodging all her strikes.

It was then that it clicked for P-chan and Genma. They looked horrified as they watched the two get drawn further into a spiral.

_He wouldn't, not to Kasumi, would he…_were their twin thoughts.

"HIRYUU SHOUTEN HA!"

_Apparently he would_, they both sweat dropped.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Kasumi had anticipated the move when they were halfway through the spiral. Jumping up at the last instant to avoid the uppercut, she gained a couple of precious seconds to prepare her counter as the incredible attack formed a tornado, tossing her high up into the air. Riding the crest of the wave, she managed to enact her plan.

"Ryuujin Tenka!" (Dragon King's Descent from Heaven)

Kasumi took one last deep breath before letting the tornado overtake her, pulling her in. Utilizing her ki, she began a series of ki bursts of clashing temperatures, warping the direction of the tornado.

On the outside, the three spectators watched as the tornado started to show strange bulges in its rotating form. They could all feel the staccato of ki bursts from inside, yet none could understand what she was doing.

With one last ki burst of a much larger size and intensity, the tornado inverted on itself. The attack spiraled back down at the hapless Saotome. He stood there stunned, unable to believe what was happening. The inverted Hiryuu Shouten Ha plunged back to earth, slamming into Ranma full force, bearing him into the ground.

When the dust and debris started to clear, P-chan and Genma could see a figure still standing in the blast area. Genma breathed a sigh of relief. _It looks like the boy triumphed after all. If he had lost to her…_, Genma shuddered. _There would be no one to stop her._

Visibility was restored a few seconds later, bringing a profound sense of shock with it. Ranma was half-buried in the ground, unconscious. With equal amounts of awe and terror, the two spectators gazed upon Kasumi. She stood there near the epicenter, breathing heavily. Of course, this brought blushes to the faces of the man and the piglet. This was because Kasumi clothing was torn in several areas, showing off her well-toned body in places and revealing a healthy amount of cleavage.

Kasumi leaned down, grabbed Ranma's right arm, and dragged him out of the hole in the yard. She brought him over to the porch and left him lying there. Walking over to the edge of the koi pond, she regarded the pathetic lump of panda laying there. Said panda held up a sign, 'Please don't kill me!', and whimpered.

The young woman smiled kindly at him, then gently took the sign out of his paw….and bludgeoned him in the head with it, rendering him unconscious as well. Smiling in a self-satisfied kind of way, she turned back to the house and walked inside.

Kasumi caught movement out of the corner of her eye. With a deft flick of her wrist, she sent a loose button on her tattered dress at the moving object. The button smashed into the floor directly in front of the scurrying object, bringing it to an abrupt stop.

"P-chan. I almost forgot about you…"

P-chan froze in terror as Kasumi's attention was turned to him. She reached down and picked up the little black piglet. He trembled as his imagination began to run wild. _Oh Kami, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…_

Walking into the living room, Nabiki was nowhere to be found. Continuing on to the kitchen, she promptly grabbed a warm kettle off the stove. She then backtracked heading to her room, kettle in one hand, piglet in the other.

P-chan wriggled in her hand, in a panic. He desperately tried to get free until she twisted her fingers into the bandanna that hung around his neck, forcing him to remain still or choke himself. _Oh Kami, SHE KNOWS, I'm deader than dead!_

The trip to Kasumi's room took less than a minute but to poor little P-chan, it seemed to take forever. And yet it was over far too quickly. Setting the kettle down on her desk, she locked her door. Carefully setting the piglet down on the floor, she poured the kettle of hot water over him. P-chan abruptly changed back into his normal human form.

Ryoga stood there, rooted to the spot, gazing at her wide-eyed. "K-K-K-Kasumi…I-I-I c-c-can…"

Kasumi eyed him, blushing slightly. She enjoyed the thrill that ran through her body at the sight before her. She had a dripping wet, naked young man in her bedroom with the door locked and nobody to interrupt her.

With a puff of smoke, a chibi-demon Kasumi and a chibi-angel Kasumi appeared on her shoulders.

Chibi-demon stared hungrily at Ryoga. "Beefcake, its what's for dinner!"

Chibi-angel spoke up worriedly. "No, this is wrong. He likes Akane, remember? You can't force him to do this!"

Kasumi bit her lip, then mumbled. "Maybe you're right…"

"No way! He's nice, polite, strong, handsome, and all too willing to move heaven and earth to make a girl happy", Chibi-demon exclaimed.

"True…", Kasumi muttered, wringing her hands.

"But you would be taking advantage of him! You know he gets easily swept up when anyone shows him any kind of romantic interest. And after you two were done, he'd hate himself for betraying Akane", Chibi-angel protested.

Kasumi was disturbed by this observation. It certainly had the ring of truth. Still, she cared greatly for him, possibly even loved him. Maybe if she showed him that she accepted him completely, even his curse...

Chibi-demon pointed at Ryoga, who was frowning in his cute, confused way. "Look at him, and I mean LOOK. I'd say Ranma's not the only 'wild horse' around here, if you know what I mean!"

Kasumi's eyes wandered involuntarily downward. _Oh my. That's one competition he could win against Ranma._

Chibi-angel's sight also wandered down (_compelled by my counterpart somehow_). Her eyes widened comically. A bit of drool started to gather at the corner of her mouth. "Maybe…you…uh…got a point…", she said faintly, feeling a nosebleed coming on. "I know he does…"

Ryoga noticed Kasumi's gaze had drifted and, afraid to make any sudden moves, covered his private area cautiously. It was then that he comprehended the entire situation. He was naked in Kasumi's bedroom with the door locked, and she was eying him rather intensely. And she was blushing. To make matters that much worse, her state of dress was hardly modest. In fact, she looked rather provocative in her torn-up dress, her tousled hair, and heaving bre-_Gaah! What the hell am I thinking! This is **Kasumi** here. Its not like she'd be interested in **me**…_

Chibi-demon smiled wickedly as she caught the expression on his face. "Now look him in the eyes again, and see if you disagree with me still!"

Kasumi glanced back up at him, catching his slightly wistful expression before it vanished. _Akane had her chance. Its my turn!_ She glanced pointedly at Chibi-angel. "Well?"

Chibi-angel stared back at her, then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, the heck with it! Go ahead."

Chibi-demon cackled in triumph. Pointing at the hapless man before them, she commanded, "Go get 'em, tiger!"

Ryoga watched Kasumi apprehensively, noting her strange behavior. She suddenly smiled at him. With some trepidation, he also noted the smile seemed a bit…predatory. He opened his mouth to say something, when Kasumi caught a glimpse of his fangs peeking out. With a mental cry of 'KAWAII', she pounced on him, taking both of them to the floor.

Ryoga's mind went into overdrive as he found himself not being beaten by her but instead being fondled and kissed.

_Oh Kami, she's kissing me! KISSING ME! Wha-What do I do?! Wha-What about Akane?! Wha-What will everyone else think?! Wha-Wha-What… am I hesitating for?! This feels incredible!_

Kasumi's mind was uttering that last thought as well. The feel of his fangs brushing against her lips was driving her crazy! She quickly pushed her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance. He willingly obliged. Her tongue darted into his mouth exploring the new confines, even going so far as to brush over his fangs. He was enjoying her ministrations greatly. Deciding to return the favor, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, savoring the taste of her.

It suddenly seemed a little too warm in here now for the little amount of clothes she was wearing, Kasumi decided. Her hands seemed to move with a mind of their own, guiding his to the front of her dress where the swell of her breasts peeked out.

The lost boy panicked as his hands came to rest on her chest. He could already feel the blood rushing to his nose, and judging from the pressure it was gonna be a geyser!

Kasumi could read the panic in his eyes as one hand came away to clamp down on his nose. Taking the hint from her naughty self (Chibi-demon), she took her hand that was resting on his bare chest and let it run further down, exploring until it encountered its objective.

The effect on him was electric. His breath caught in his throat (when she allowed him to breath anyway), he stiffened immediately (no pun intended), and his eyes snapped open taking in her lustful gaze.

"We can't have you passing out from blood loss, now can we", she asked rhetorically, smiling sensually. Ryoga noted that the blood WAS no longer rushing to his nose. Kasumi knew exactly where it went, judging from what she felt.

She kissed him passionately once again before speaking. She hated and feared having to ask but she had to know, to give him one last chance. "What about Akane?"

Their gazes locked as she glimpsed the sincerity in his eyes. "Akane…could never…make me as happy as you", he breathed slowly. The hand that was on his nose raised up to cup her cheek tenderly.

Kasumi's eyes filled with unshed tears. She felt her heart beat faster at his proclamation. Picking up where she left off, she resumed her attack on his lips with everything she had.

Ryoga let himself go to the indescribable pleasure that was Kasumi Tendo. Suddenly their hands were everywhere, touching, feeling, squeezing. With a quick tug, he ripped open her tattered dress, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her, at this display of manliness.

This was what she wanted. A man who could BE a man, yet still be gentle. Not to mention, really attractive. To be honest, he had a quite a few good points to go along with the bad. With her help, those points, good and bad, would get better…

Nabiki had taken to her room as soon as Kasumi had went outside. She had blockaded her door, in the hopes that would at least slow her sister down if she changed her mind and came after her. She sat there fidgeting on the bed when she started to hear moaning coming from…KASUMI'S ROOM?! The moans grew in frequency and intensity, to the point where he could actually hear some of the words.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what her sister was up to. Nabiki face became inflamed with a deep blush at the erotic sounds. The only thing Nabiki was confused about was just who she was with. Deciding to eliminate all the possibilities she could, she checked them off.

_Let's see, Ranma? No, a good candidate but she would never betray Akane like that. Sure as hell wasn't Genma. Ugh, that was an awful thought. Mousse? Possibly, but I'm not sure he would be in any condition to do anything with the way he looked as a wall ornament. Well, maybe Doctor Tofu stopped by? Hmm, could be. But if that were the case she would have heard him earlier, babbling nonsensically. The only other guy she could think of would be Ryoga but that would be impossible, since he was obsessed with Akane. Besides, she didn't hear his usual cries of 'Ranma, prepare to die!' or 'Where in the world am I now?' So, definitely imposs-_

A particularly loud moan interrupted her musings. "Oh Ryoga!"

_-ible………Oh Kami! Ryoga…and…Kasumi?!_ Nabiki's head spun dizzily with this revelation. It didn't help matters any that the moans were happening quite frequently now. Getting up, she decided that a little time away from the house is what she needed, maybe spend a bit of Kuno's money…

Slipping out her bedroom window, she clambered down and ran off quickly, eager to quit hearing the noises that just wouldn't stop. Jogging down the street, she turned a corner at the end of the block in time to hear a cry of ecstasy from the dojo, "OOOOHHHH MMMMYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Birds in nearby trees took flight startled, as several people on the street glanced in the direction of the dojo and hurried on their way.

Akane stirred and began to awaken. _Man, what a weird dream. Kasumi going on a rampage. Ha ha, like that would ever really happen! I don't even think she learned any martial arts when we were growing up, always too interested in playing homemaker._

Glancing around her blearily, she took in the scene and froze, her mind quickly catching up. "Th-That wasn't a dream", she stuttered.

She couldn't see Ranma or Genma anywhere. She had a vague memory of Genma being turned into a human baseball, so she could understand that. Ranma however…

Akane struggled to her feet, searching for her errant fiancé. No one else appeared to be conscious at the moment--_wait, when did Ryoga get here? Maybe he knows what's going on._ She walked over to where he was sitting at the table in Nabiki's usual spot. Giving him a once-over, she noticed he was grinning stupidly with a glazed look in his eyes. _Poor guy, he must be in shock. Wonder what sis did to him?_ Knowing no answers were forthcoming from him, she continued her search.

She finally wandered outside to see a large crater in the front yard as well as a smaller one nearby. Turning her gaze further, she found Genma out of it beside the koi pond. Only when she looked down did she spot Ranma laying to the side of the entryway.

Akane was shocked at his condition. His looked like he got in a fight with a industrial-size blender and lost. _Wait, if he's here unconscious then that means Ranma must have…lost._ This was a major fight from the look of it, and yet he lost. _Could my sister have really beaten Ranma?! In a serious fight?!  
_

Picking him up, she brought him inside. Setting him down by the table, she blinked as she saw a medical kit sitting there. Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember if it had been here earlier. Shrugging it off, she got to work tending the wounded.

After about an hour, everyone had been tended to and were sitting around in the living room, discussing the beating they all took, even Happosai. Except Ryoga, who was so zoned out no one could get a response from him (and trust me, Ranma tried), and Nabiki, who had called earlier and said she would be back later this evening. They could not find Kasumi anywhere, not that they tried too hard to find her, all things considered.

All conversation came to an abrupt halt as Kasumi returned from what appeared to be the market with a bag of groceries in hand. Everyone watched her as she glided through the room, positively glowing with good cheer. They blinked, taken aback. She disappeared into the kitchen for about ten minutes before returning with a tray of tea and rice crackers.

Kasumi sat down beside Ryoga and poured tea for everyone. She smiled at all assembled as she handed out cups. They all took theirs with only a little hesitation. Best not to awaken the sleeping giant again, was the general consensus.

Ranma finally managed to break the silence in his usual tactful way. "Um, Kasumi? What the hell did ya do to bacon breath? I've never seen him this out of it." The other tensed up for Hurricane Kasumi, ready to run at the drop of a hat.

She frowned at Ranma, who flinched visibly. "Please stop picking on him, Ranma. As for what I did…we simply spent some quality time together. Right, Ryo-kun" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders happily. That raised several eyebrows.

Ryoga seemed to tune back in to reality once more. He smiled back at her, "Yeah, the time of my life." Some kind of look seemed to pass between the two of them as if they were sharing a private joke of some sort. Several sets of eyes gazed at them curiously.

Akane timidly spoke up. "Um, sis, why did you…um…you know", she finished lamely.

Kasumi looked over at her, still smiling. "I just wanted some peace and quiet around here again. I was tired of all the nonsense so I felt that I had to take steps. Speaking of which…"

She glanced at the others who shriveled a bit under her gaze. "I think its time I put my foot down and established some rules. First, no fighting in the house, especially at dinnertime. Take it to the dojo or outside. That goes for everyone."

The entire group nodded their heads guiltily.

"Secondly, Shampoo, if you are going to come over, then use the front door. Quit knocking holes in our walls. Mousse, I suggest you start wearing your glasses more often or get eye surgery. I do not appreciate being felt up by you."

Mousse glanced away, clearly embarrassed. Shampoo acted like she was going to argue but the sudden vertigo when she shifted gave her pause. She decided it wasn't such a good idea to fight or argue when you have a concussion.

"Daddy and Uncle Saotome, I want you to quit trying to push Ranma and Akane into marriage so fast. Let them set their own pace. Any more attempts to force a wedding and I will simply have Akane start cooking all your meals."

Everyone gasped at the seriousness of the threat, except Akane, who frowned at the implied insult but held her tongue. Genma paled considerably, shuddering. Soun wailed and began crying bucketfuls of tears again. "Waah! My beloved daughter threatened my life! Waah!"

"And Daddy, quit crying like a four year old boy. Its bad on the floors." She frowned at him. Amazingly enough, he dried up rather quickly, even looking a bit embarrassed at the scolding.

And lastly, Ranma and Akane, I want you to come with me. You too, Ryo-kun. The rest of you are dismissed." With that said, she rose and pulled Ryoga up with her. Locking one hand together with his, she led them outside.

Shampoo and Mousse quietly headed off back to the Nekohanten to inform Cologne of what had transpired. Soun and Genma sighed in unison and sat down by their shogi board to begin a new game while thinking over this new development. And how to plan around this so that they can get RANMA AND AKANE TO MARRY AND UNITE THE SCHOOLS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Back outside, Kasumi had brought the four of them out into the front yard. She stopped to look at the large hole, debating. "Perhaps we ought to convert that to a rock garden. I think that would be a nice touch."

The other three glanced at her and gave varying opinions of assent. They could tell she wanted to talk about something else. Finally she turned to gaze at them.

Taking hold of Akane's hands in her own, she smiled worriedly at her. "Akane, do you consider Ryoga a friend?"

Not understanding where this was going, she nodded her head regardless. "Of course, he's one of my best friends. He's always been there to defend me even when Ranma's acting like a jerk towards me."

Ranma grumbled at this but kept reasonably silent. Ryoga was glancing uncertainly between the two. He also noted as he listened to Akane that his feelings for her appeared to be changing. He was finally beginning to comprehend that he loved her, but was not in love with her. He only wished he had known this sooner. _Too bad it took such a drastic event to make me see it. But then again, I may never have ended up with Kasumi otherwise._

Kasumi continued on, trying to brace her for the confession Ryoga would have to make. "You know he would never do anything to hurt you, right? That he cares deeply for you?"

Akane smiled in relief, thinking she understood what Kasumi was driving at. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not upset at either of you for becoming an item. I'm happy for both of you! But, I thought you liked Doctor Tofu?"

Kasumi looked a little embarrassed at that remark. Chuckling a bit, she answered, "No, I'm afraid he's just a bit too silly for me. He is nice though."

Ranma and Akane both blinked at that, dumbfounded.

"But I'm afraid that is not what this is about, dear sister. Ryoga…has a confession he needs to tell you. It won't be easy for you to hear, just remember what I told you a moment ago, alright?" Kasumi said as she released her sister's hands.

She both gazed over at Ryoga, who looked pale and frightened. "You need to do this, Ryo-kun. Its the right thing to do." He nodded shakily.

Akane noted that even Ranma looked a bit shaken at what was transpiring. She fixed her sight on Ryoga, smiling a bit to ease his mind. Ironically, this had, if anything, the opposite effect. Clearly worried now, she hesitantly asked, "What is it? It couldn't really be all that bad, whatever it is."

Ryoga was sweating bullets. Sure, he was taking some comfort that Kasumi was there but he just knew that Akane would hate him afterwards. Taking a deep breath, he marshaled all his courage. "A-Akane, wh-what she said is t-true. I-I have kept a t-terrible s-s-secret from you all this time. A-And I'll understand if you h-h-h-hate me for it."

Staring at him uncertainly, she spoke up. "Ryoga?"

Swallowing sharply, his stomach felt as if it were about to implode after having been stabbed repeatedly from the inside. In other words, almost as if he had ate some of her cooking.

"I-I'm P-chan."

She blinked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"I'm P-chan, your little black piglet."

"That's ridiculous, right Ranma?" She turned to the pigtailed boy, who to her shock, looked down shame-faced. "Th-This is a joke, right?!" The silence that greeted her effectively answered that question. She listened in growing horror as Ryoga continued his confession.

"When Ranma left for China, I followed him. Well, I took the roundabout route through Russia. But I was traveling along this trail near a cliff one day when this panda came charging out of the underbrush. I jumped up to avoid it when a girl following the panda…accidentally…bumped into me, knocking me over the edge of the cliff."

Ranma snapped his gaze up to look at Ryoga when he had said the word 'accidentally'. _Why did Ryoga say that?_

"Just my luck that the area below me was none other than the Cursed Training Grounds of Jusenkyo. When I surfaced from the pool I landed in, I had been turned into the piglet. Then that stupid panda found me and tried to cook me for dinner! As for the rest, you pretty much know…", he trailed off.

Akane stood there in shock. She wanted to hit something, break something, scream, cry, yell, just…something! _I trusted him, cared for him, told him secrets, kissed him, he even slept in my bed with me! I thought he wasn't a pervert like all the other boys!_ In her hurt and growing anger, she felt the need to lash out.

"I-I can't believe you! How could you?! Some friend you turned out to be, you're just a pervert like all the rest! I hate you!"

Ryoga flinched badly, tears beginning to roll unchecked down his cheeks. He wanted to be able to defend himself against her harsh words but he knew she wouldn't hear them, not like this. It hurt just as bad as he thought it would. Ranma looked on with an expression of helplessness and anxiety.

"Akane, stop that." The sound of Kasumi's voice cut through her anger. She glanced at her elder sister disbelievingly. "What did I ask you earlier?"

"But he-"

"Let me ask you this. Did he ever do anything perverted while you were in your room alone with him? Like when you were changing or sleeping?"

"N-No, P-chan always…", Akane trailed off ashamed. She suddenly found the ground fascinating as she scuffed at it with her shoe.

"Always what", Kasumi pressed.

"…always turned away. And he even defended me against Happosai, a-and during the night, h-he kept away the bad dreams…", she paused remembering. "He even tried to keep Ranma out-wait a minute! So that's why you were always sneaking into my room, weren't you Ranma?!"

The pigtailed boy looked at her like deer in the headlights. "Err, well…that is…uh"

"And that means you knew about his curse! Why didn't you tell me", she demanded, glaring at him.

"Well, I found out that night you made me take a bath with P-chan. That's when we figured out that I was the one who knocked him into the cursed spring to begin with", Ranma mumbled. "I-I owed him for what I did to him. So I swore not to tell anyone."

"Not that you didn't drop plenty of hints", Kasumi interjected.

Akane was left temporarily speechless as she felt the guilt radiating from Ranma. Sighing, she opened her mouth to respond when she was cut off by Ryoga.

"It was a stupid accident, that's all. Don't…go too hard on him, alright", he asked gloomily.

Akane glanced at the lost boy, taking in his dejected appearance and faint green glow which was usually the precursor to the Shi Shi Hokodan. She felt terrible now for what she had said to him. He certainly didn't deserve it.

Some friend she was. He had always been there for her, protecting her, even risking his life for her. And she couldn't even hear him out, be there for him when he needed her to be. And on top of all that, he wasn't even defending himself but Ranma of all people.

She walked over to Ryoga and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry, Ryoga. Kasumi tried to tell me not to but I overreacted anyway. What do you say we forgive each other and call it even?"

Ryoga looked at her hopefully. "O-Okay. So does this mean we're still…"

Akane smiled at him cheerfully. "Friends? Of course it does. But I have to ask, why did you do it?"

He looked a little uncomfortable. "I-It was the first time in so long that I felt safe. That someone actually cared about me. That small amount of comfort was what kept me going at times, you know?"

"Oh Ryoga, why didn't you just tell us? We do care about you. A little human contact isn't that much to ask for", Akane mentioned. Ryoga gently broke out of her embrace. He shrugged his shoulders in an embarrassed way.

"Well, I not really good at talking about my feelings-"

"Except to telephone poles."

"Shut up, Ranma!"

"And the truth is…for the longest time, I thought I was in l-love with you."

"Really?! That explains a lot. Why don't you feel that way now", Akane asked, although she had a pretty good idea why.

"Hehe, well…bwee!", P-chan exclaimed from the now soaking wet folds of his clothes. The clouds had decided at that exact moment to open up on the group, soaking the four, as well as changing Ranma into his girl form. "Bukee!"

Kasumi picked up the struggling piglet and put him under one arm and his clothes under the other. The lot swiftly headed inside the house, seeking dry clothing and warmer temperatures.

After a quick change form-wise and clothing-wise, they gathered in the living room once more, gratefully sipping some warm tea.

"So, you never did answer my question", Akane grinned at Ryoga.

"Yes, I did. Its not my fault you can't understand pig", he smirked good-naturedly at her.

"Ha ha ha. C'mon, spill it", she pressed.

Relenting, Ryoga glanced beside him at Kasumi, who was smiling back at him. "Okay, okay. It shouldn't be hard to figure it out but it was Kasumi. After she, um, disciplined everybody, she caught P-chan trying to sneak away. She picked me up and took me into…,err, the kitchen, turning me back to my human self. I was terrified that she knew my secret. But then she took me in her arms a-and-"

"Convinced him of the truth of his feelings. I showed him the truth of my own feelings for him, that I accepted him completely, bad direction sense, curse, and all", Kasumi smoothly finished for him, sipping at her tea. Ryoga shot her a look of gratitude. "Well, I suppose I should get started on dinner. Be good, Ryo-kun."

She pulled him into a deep kiss that he enthusiastically returned. Ranma and Akane gawked at the open display of affection while blushing furiously.

Kasumi smiled mischievously as she reached up and pulled one of his bandannas off and tied it in place of her hair ribbon. Humming to herself, she rose gracefully and proceeded into the kitchen. Everyone watched her disappear, then turned to look at the lost boy.

Blinking, he nervously wondered aloud, "What?"

Ranma leaned forward, grinning roguishly. "So, when did you get so relaxed around girls enough to kiss and hug, huh? Last I remember, the thought of it would cause you to nearly pass out from a nosebleed!"

Ryoga smirked back at his rival. "Why do you want to know?! Looking for pointers or are you simply jealous because I've actually kissed the girl I like?"

Sputtering, as he was without a proper comeback for once, Ranma hastily tried to respond to the verbal jab. "I ain't jealous! Besides, who said I ever wanted to kiss such an uncute tomboy?!"

Akane started to retort when Ryoga beat her to the punch. Grinning maliciously, like the cat who ate the canary, he sprung the trap. "Now, whoever said anything about you kissing Akane? You're the one who jumped to that conclusion…"

Akane's eyes widened as she shot a glance at Ranma, who had frozen in place, realizing his foot-in-mouth disease had reared its ugly head again. He could also feel his cheeks burning. _Damn it, Ryoga really got one over on me. Just my luck the old men were listening too…_

"Yes, Ranma. Gratefully accept his pointers, so you can win Akane's heart just like Ryoga has won my dear daughter's", Soun told him solemnly.

"Ranma, you must do your duty and kiss her. You must not lose to your rival, your courage and pride as a martial artist demand it. If you will not accepts his tips, then I will share mine from the great Saotome Handbook of Love", Genma boasted proudly, holding up a well-worn small booklet.

"Then the two of you can fall in love-"

"-and get married and -"

"unite th-"

Kasumi stuck her head out the kitchen door, smiling. If one were to look a bit closer at that smile, they would see an undercurrent of mischief. "Did you say something, Daddy and Uncle Saotome?"

"Nope."

"No."

The two older men had returned to their shogi game at the creak of the kitchen door opening. They were sweating bullets until her head disappeared back into the kitchen. Neither wished to test the validity of Kasumi's threats.

The bickering between the two rivals had taken a playful edge to it. Akane mused on this, noting there was no longer this underlying tension there anymore. _If anything, they seemed genuinely more like friends. Maybe that's what we all needed, a good butt-kicking. Who knew Kasumi had it in her? Come to think about it, where did she get those kind of skills to begin with?_

Akane set her mind to discover the truth. She would pry it out of her sister no matter what it took. Waiting on her to return, she heard a knock at the front door. Walking over to open it, she was surprised to see Cologne there. Bidding her to enter, Cologne pogoed on her cane over to the rest of the group.

"So son-in-law, I heard you were defeated in battle by Kasumi Tendo. Heh, I never expected her to be the one to do it. From what my great granddaughter told me, she defeated the lot of you with ease."

Ranma scowled at her. "Yeah, she beat me! But I didn't go down easy and she sure ain't no pushover!"

"I think you could have beaten her if you hadn't held back", the old woman professed, smirking.

Ranma leaped to his feet angrily. "Old ghoul, ya just don't get it! I didn't hold back! I even used the Hiryuu Shouten Ha against her!"

Most of the others gasped as this as they didn't know about it, seeing as they were unconscious at the time. Soun manifested a demon-head at Ranma. "HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH A TECHNIQUE AGAINST MY DAUGHTER!"

"Ranma, how could you do that to Kasumi", Akane cried out in outrage. Ryoga snickered at the pigtailed boy getting in trouble.

"She survived the Hiryuu Shouten Ha", Cologne asked in astonishment.

"Worse", Ranma growled, angry at himself that he lost, "She countered it!"

Sudden silence descended upon the house at this pronouncement (except for Ryoga's continued snickering). Cologne was so shocked by this, that everyone present was treated to a sight that they never expected to see.

Cologne fell unceremoniously off her cane.

She landed in an undignified heap with her cane landing on top of her. Shaking off her brief shock, she climbed back on her cane. "Th-There is no counter to that technique", she uttered, taken aback.

"Actually, there is", Kasumi said as she gracefully entered the room to set the table for dinner. "Will you be joining us for dinner, Honored Elder?"

"Thank you, but no. I just came by to check things out for myself", she responded. "Would you care to enlighten me about this counter move?"

"Certainly. Well, I had heard about how the technique worked from Ranma and I had even seen him perform it before, on Happosai, if I remember correctly. Knowing that I might have to face it one day, I devised a counter called the Ryuujin Tenka. Of course, the first time I had ever been able to use it was earlier. Unfortunately, it is also very draining and requires excellent ki control", Kasumi explained to a stunned audience.

"It really worked", the old Chinese matriarch asked in awe.

"I'll say it did! She practically buried Ranma in the yard out there", Ryoga said, letting out a snort of laughter.

Ranma scowled at his rival, "Shut up, pork chop."

"If you don't mind, would you start at the beginning", Cologne asked of them, "I have a feeling that it will be an interesting story."

The group quickly went over the what had happened earlier (the new couple glossing over certain lurid parts). The old woman found herself amused by what had transpired. Cackling amusedly, she spoke up.

"Its a shame you weren't born an Amazon. You'd be the best in the village, no doubt. Even better than my granddaughter."

"Please apologize to her for me, would you? I didn't want to hurt her but the holes she kept putting in the walls were getting on my nerves", Kasumi pleaded.

"I think it might be to late for that, Kasumi. She'll probably come over here later to give ya the Kiss of Death. That's what the Amazon women do when they're defeated by another female", Ranma reminded her, frowning.

"Oh my", she replied, gazing at the newly repaired hole.

Cologne sighed, partly in relief and partly in frustration. "Well, you two are in luck. Shampoo refuses to give you the Kiss of Death, Kasumi. I'm not sure if its because of your kindness or your martial arts prowess. As for you son-in-law, you're lucky because, with Kasumi having defeated you in battle, she has more of a claim to you than Shampoo does."

"Hey", Ryoga exclaimed, interrupting the old matriarch.

"Relax, Ryo-kun. I'm with you, no one else", Kasumi said while putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, calming him quickly.

"So according to Amazon law, she cannot pursue you until she either manages to defeat Kasumi or Kasumi marries someone else."

Everyone except for Cologne brightened at this bit of news. She chuckled at their reactions before bidding her farewells and pogoed off back to her restaurant.

Finally, they all got a chance to sit down and enjoy a nice, quiet, relaxing dinner.

Yeah, right. (Remember, this is Ground Zero for all the craziness in Nerima)

Things started off with Genma trying to steal Ranma's food. As Genma's chopsticks shot across the table, Kasumi's free hand came down and hit a pressure point of the back of his hand, rendering it useless. He looked up at her in shock, noticing her smiling sweetly at him.

This time however, he could see the undercurrent of threat in it. Genma shuddered as he recognized that smile as one his wife Nodoka often wore around him. Retracting his useless hand, he picked up his chopsticks and ate carefully with his off-hand.

Ranma smirked at his old man, then began inhaling his food with Akane complaining about his lack of manners. He ignored her until he fell under Kasumi's gaze. Sensing her disapproving attitude, he forced himself to slow down and for once, actually enjoyed his food. Akane smiled happily as he finally learned to eat like a proper human being.

Ryoga had just rolled his eyes at his rival's behavior. He at least understood proper table manners. Although his mind was more on other matters. Such as his love for Akane. He was slowly beginning to understand his feelings for her were more for that of a sister now than a girlfriend. He also suspected his pig mind might have had something to do with it as well.

Serene as usual but hardly clueless, Kasumi watched her new boyfriend as he reflected on the sudden changes in his life. It was rather nice, she thought, to finally have made that leap of faith. She could tell that Ryoga was feeling a lot better about himself now. She suspected he probably couldn't even pull off a Shi Shi Hokodan right now.

Soun had been quietly eating and watching his oldest daughter. He still found it hard to believe it was really her. He had to admit he was proud of her. She was a top-notch martial artist on top of everything else. She even beat Ranma. Not to mention, she had somehow fallen for that Hibiki boy. For some reason, he reciprocated her feelings. How that had happened and how everyone missed it was beyond him. Then again, no one suspected her fighting skills either. It was strange, they all thought she was in love with Doctor Tofu, but her heart had belonged to Ryoga Hibiki. To be honest, he was kind of worried about that. If they got married and had kids, would they inherit his bad sense of direction? Something to ask about later if it came to that.

"I'm home!" Nabiki's voice carried over to them as she took off her shoes and set her two bags down. Another voice drifted after that one.

"Ranchan, how are ya?"

Nabiki took her place at the table and set about serving herself. Ukyo, still dressed in her usual okonomiyaki outfit, noticed they were in the middle of dinner. She began apologizing for the intrusion when Kasumi interrupted her.

"Don't be silly. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, its nice not having to cook all the time", Ukyo replied gladly. She sat down near Ranma, making herself comfortable while Kasumi fixed her a plate. It was then she noticed Ryoga sitting there beside Kasumi. "Hey, Hibiki. I figured you'd be lost again, after I had guided you over here a few days ago. So you found your way back already, that must be a new record!"

"Actually, I've been here since then", the lost boy said, looking a bit disgruntled.

"That must've been hard on the property with him and Ranchan under one roof", Ukyo commented, cracking a smile at the two of them.

"To be honest, Ryoga's been more behaved than Ranma or just about anyone else. He didn't even eat that much", Akane mentioned, giggling. A few looks were exchanged between several people at the table. Ryoga had to work hard to avoid grinning at Akane's little joke.

"Well, I do prefer not to eat like a pig, you know", Ryoga replied, smirking at the youngest Tendo.

Ukyo's eyebrows raised not just at Akane's words and attitude but Ryoga's as well. He wasn't acting all crazy like he normally would. She started grinning to herself, plans forming quickly in her mind. If he was over his shyness, then he shouldn't have much of a problem dragging her off on a date, leaving Ranma for herself.

"I ran into Nabiki while shopping and she told me some crazy story about Kasumi beating up everybody. I got to admit, it was pretty funny. Not that it would ever happen, but what kind of odds would you give for that", Ukyo jokingly asked the middle Tendo daughter.

It grew rather quiet around the table except for Nabiki who muttered, "Pretty good ones, really."

The okonomiyaki chef then realized that everyone was looking at her strangely. Being the clever girl she is, it didn't take long to put it all together. Turning in astonishment, she glanced at Ranma, who looked a bit sheepish. "Even you, Ranchan?"

When he just looked at his plate, she laughed it away. "I know you must've went easy on her. Its not like you'd ever really try to hurt Kasumi."

Ukyo realized that still no one had said anything, until Ranma spoke up. "I…used the Hiryuu Shouten Ha against her."

"You went that far", she asked, incredulous. "Well, at least you won, right?" She saw him frown at her question. "Y-You don't mean you…lost, do you?!"

"What do you think that large hole in the yard is about", Akane mentioned before taking another bite.

The chef turned her gaze to Kasumi, who smiled kindly at her. She gazed at the homemaker in awe and not a little bit of fear. She could hardly get her head wrapped around it. Shaking off her dizzying thoughts, she finished her food hurriedly. Giving her thanks, she stood up and walked around the table before grabbing Ryoga by the back of the collar and dragging him across the room, never minding the stares she received from the group. Had Ukyo looked back, she would have noticed the tiny frown on Kasumi's face.

Ryoga scowled as he was denied the rest of his meal due to the cavewoman Ukyo. Finally getting his feet under him, he put on the brakes, nearly causing the girl to choke him. Staring irritably at her, he waited to hear her usual spiel. He was not disappointed as she excitedly began revealing her latest plans.

"This is perfect! You've finally gotten over your shyness! Now you can ask her out on a date while I stay here with Ranma and console him for his loss against Kasumi! We both get what we want. So go over there and ask to talk to her privately. Once you've got her alone, ask her out. With the way she was giggling at you, I'm sure she'll agree!"

She noticed his expression did not change at all during her talk except to cross his arms in front of his chest. Shifting from one foot to the other, he spoke up.

"No."

"Huh? What do you mean 'No'? This is your chance!"

"I'm not interested in her…well, not that way anymore."

"WHAT?! This is Akane we're taking about! The love of your life!"

"While I do love her, I'm not IN love with her."

"You coward! You're just going to give up like that?!"

"I'm in love with someone else." Ryoga shrugged with a smile creeping onto his face.

"You…You…YOU JACKASS", Ukyo exclaimed as she drew out her mega spatula, glaring menacingly at the lost boy.

Ryoga shut his eyes and tensed up in preparation for getting spatulated badly. He heard the windup and it sounded pretty intense. To his surprise it never came. Peeking his eyes open, he witnessed Ukyo had a stunned look on her face. That was mainly due to the fact that Kasumi had not just intercepted the spatula but had cleanly twisted it right out of Ukyo's hands.

"Please don't hurt my boyfriend", Kasumi kindly informed the young chef.

"B-Boyfriend", Ukyo asked faintly. She then noticed the yellow and black bandanna holding Kasumi's hair in back.

"Yes. I'd rather you not do that anymore", she asked Ukyo serenely.

"Y-Yeah. Okay. I'll…I'll just go now. Bye", Ukyo replied in that same tone of voice. Kasumi handed her the spatula back as the girl left.

"Oh my. I forgot to tell her about Shampoo. Oh well, I'm sure Ranma and Akane can do that later. Let's get back to dinner, Ryo-kun."

Ryoga grinned at her, revealing his fangs, which caused a shiver of excitement to run through her. "Anything for you, koishii."

Kasumi gave him a brilliant smile at his endearment for her. It totally blew away all his rational thought. Everyone else's reactions were varied.

Nabiki was naturally neutral on the subject. Akane thought it was really romantic and sighed wistfully. Genma was thinking about how soft the Hibiki was going to get if he kept that up. Soun would have broken out in tears but he didn't want to risk his daughter's wrath. Happosai had already left to search for more panties. Ranma was busy making gagging and choking noises at the romantic scene.

Ryoga merely rolled his eyes at Ranma's immaturity while enjoying the rest of his food. Seeing Ranma getting smacked upside the head by Akane for being so unromantic really made the experience all the better.

"Ranma, Akane, could you tell Ukyo at school about Shampoo not being a problem anymore? I think the poor dear needs some good news", Kasumi asked.

"Sure. She'll be glad to here it", Ranma nodded.

"Speaking of school, we need to see about having you finish up your education, Ryo-kun", she turned to her boyfriend.

He looked a bit hesitant at that. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I might end up getting lost on the way there or back. There's no telling where I might end up or when I might get back."

"Yeah, he'd end up getting lost between here and the front door", Ranma smugly replied.

"At least, I wouldn't end up getting engaged between here and the front door", Ryoga retorted.

"I can't help it women are attracted to me", the pigtailed boy smirked arrogantly.

"Yeah, like bugs to a bug zapper", Akane mentioned sarcastically.

"Too bad you don't know what to do with them though", the lost boy responded to his rival.

"Hey", Ranma objected as they all laughed at the remarks. "I do too know what to do with 'em."

"Prove it" said Nabiki, smirking deviously, "by kissing Akane."

"W-What?!" the pair exclaimed, then glanced at each other.

"F-Fine", Ranma stammered. Slowly inching his head closer, he could feel his pride and courage start to desert him. Akane was gazing back at him nervously. Would he really go through with it? She let out a brief whisper, "R-Ranma…"

Turning tail, he turned away from his fiancé stubbornly. "I don't need to prove nothin' by kissin' her."

"So, you're afraid to kiss a girl then", Nabiki taunted him.

"I ain't afraid! I just don't want to kiss some uncute tomboy", he denied carelessly.

"RANMA!" Akane growled out as she brought out her mallet and drilled him into the floor. Belatedly, she remembered Kasumi's new rules. "Sorry, sis. I forgot."

"Its alright this time, Akane. He was asking for it."

"Gee, thanks", was the muffled sarcastic comment from the floor. Everyone promptly ignored this.

"Father, I would like for Ryoga to stay with us for a while. While he's going to school, he needs to be around people who can keep him from wandering. And it would really mean a lot to me", Kasumi pleaded to her father, turning up the Kasumi effect to about half power.

Soun could immediately start to feel his will corroding. He never could deny her anything when she did that. He sighed, "Alright daughter. He can stay. After all, you ask for so little."

Kasumi smiled at that and squeezed Ryoga's hand. He smiled as well even though he wasn't thrilled at the prospect of returning to school.

Nabiki was the only one who soured on the idea. "Just great. Another freeloader", she muttered.

Ryoga managed to overhear her though. He frowned then brightened as he recalled something to alleviate her stress. Reaching into his backpack in the corner of the room, he pulled out a small canvas bag. Turning to the young entrepreneur, he smiled hesitantly at her. "I hope this might help. I don't know exactly what their worth though."

Nabiki took the bag from him, her curiosity rising. Opening it and dumping out the contents, she gasped in shock.

The contents were revealed to be a multitude of gems, of varying shapes and sizes. She did note however, that they were all uncut. The group gazed at Ryoga, their eyes questioning.

Ranma blurted out, "Geez man, what did ya do? Rob a bank?!"

Ryoga rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "No, its just sometimes I would get lost in the mountains or underground and have to make my own path out. I'd usually find those when I was blasting through rock."

"This is worth quite a bit. It'd be worth even more if they were cut stones", Nabiki explained.

"Oh yeah, I kept forgetting to do that. I never got around to it because…well, you know, 'Ranma Saotome, prepare to die' and all that", he mentioned self-consciously. Picking up one at random, he put it on the table. Concentrating, he touched one finger to it and whispered "Bakusai Tenketsu". Tiny fragments fell off the gem to reveal a sharper cut and clarity to the stone.

Nabiki was flabbergasted. He could cut gems perfectly without tools! "Ryoga, that is an incredible ability! You could make a nice living doing that. Most jewelers require a full set of tools and most of the day to do what you did just now!"

"Huh, I didn't know that. Seems pretty easy to me. I can see the flaws in the gems right away. With a little application of ki, the flaws come right off", he shrugged.

"Do these to the rest of the lot and I'll see about selling them for you tomorrow", Nabiki smiled cheerfully. "Minus my percentage of course."

"Thanks Nabiki, I appreciate it", he replied, "I certainly don't want to be burden on your family."

Genma was salivating at the sight of all that wealth. He could live it up quite a while on that. He was severely tempted to swipe them during the night and go on an extended training trip sometime afterwards to throw off suspicion. However, he was afraid of rousing Nabiki's ire. He knew if she caught him trying to steal them, she would make his life absolutely miserable. He decided to wait and see for an opportunity.

"So, we'll lay out a futon for you in Ranma's room then", Soun smiled broadly. He had to admit, despite his curse and his direction sense, the boy was quite a catch for his daughter. Thoughtful, polite, a strong martial artist, handsome, good-hearted, and had a talent for gem cutting. If he were to judge that collection of gems from his looting, err, training days with his master and friend, they would provide a nice little nest egg.

"That won't be necessary, father. I'll be laying out his futon in my room", Kasumi calmly replied as she collected the dishes. Most everyone's eyes bugged out at this pronouncement. Ryoga was concentrating on the gem cutting so he would not start blushing madly. Nabiki froze up at this news, though she should have expected it.

"K-Kasumi! T-That's out of the question! Think of the scandal that would raise. You're not even engaged, you can't share a room with him", Soun exclaimed, shocked at her.

"Why not, they already have once", Nabiki muttered quietly. Akane glanced at her, puzzled but didn't make the connection.

Ryoga thought for a moment. Well, it had been a day for craziness. What's one more crazy thing? Standing up, he went over to his pack and dug out a small box, he'd had for several months. Quickly slipping the contents out of it, he placed the box back inside. Nervously approaching Kasumi, who had opened her mouth to argue, his nervous behavior drew her attention.

Concerned, she carefully looked at him. Swallowing a sudden lump forming in his throat, he couldn't believe he was doing this. His inhibitions seemed to have taken a vacation and had not bothered with a return date. Heck, he'd be happy if they never had a return flight! He took a deep breath, held it, before letting it out. He began then to speak.

"Um, I , uh, I k-know this isn't the most r-romantic way to, um, d-do this, but I guess…"

Another deep breath, then exhale.

…I-I know how I feel about y-you, so, umm…"

Ryoga shakily pulled the ring out from his pocket and, going down on one knee, he brought it up so she could see it.

"…Kasumi Tendo--Oof!"

Before Ryoga could blink he found himself on the floor with Kasumi lying on top of him, repeatedly kissing him, wildly and passionately. She finally stopped long enough to shout out "Yes! Yes, Ryoga Hibiki, I will marry you!". She then slid the ring on to her finger, grinning happily. He was currently sporting a matching grin.

The others sat there in shock. Ranma was gaping in outright astonishment. Akane was teary-eyed and smiling radiantly. Nabiki was simply wide-eyed, she knew the first thing she was gonna do with Ryoga's money was soundproof Kasumi's room. Genma was eyeballing the diamond on that ring. Soun had burst into tears upon hearing Kasumi agree to marry Ryoga.

"Waah! My daughter is growing up! She's gonna get married and leave us! Waah!"

Kasumi merely shook her head at her father's antics. "Daddy, I'm not going anywhere. I just got Ryoga to move in here. Besides, we're not getting married until after he graduates high school."

"Waa--well, that's alright then. Since you're now engaged, I suppose its okay if you share a room together. Just don't try anything with my daughter before you're married, young man", Soun sternly warned Ryoga. Kasumi and Ryoga blushed at the remark.

"Too late for that", Nabiki muttered again. Unfortunately though, this time everybody heard her. Also unfortunately, this time Akane made the connection. Her eyes bugged out comically and she gaped openly at the now badly blushing couple. Ranma glanced at her, confused.

Soun glared at Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ryoga suspiciously. "And what exactly does that mean?!"

He turned to Nabiki. "Nothing, nothing at all", she replied.

Soun smiled sinisterly. "5000 yen."

Nabiki glanced at Kasumi. "Sorry, sis. Well-"

Ryoga made a desperate decision. "10000 yen!"

Nabiki looked back at her father, shrugging. "Sorry, daddy."

Soun narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "13000 yen."

Nabiki posed thoughtfully, mimicking Kasumi. "Oh my."

"15000 yen!", the lost boy exclaimed. He knew he didn't have much more he could bid.

Soun grinned evilly. "20000 yen-"

Ryoga shouted out, "I can match that!"

"-and I won't ground you for the rest of the year."

"Damn, can't match that", Ryoga slumped in defeat.

"Now spill, daughter of mine."

"Not until I see payment, daddy", Nabiki smirked. Soun dug out the required bills with a wince. "Pleasure doing business."

Clearing her throat, Nabiki started in on what she knew. She smirked as she saw that Akane already knew more or less what she was going to say. "Well, you were kind of unconscious at the time, the lot of you. I had barricaded myself in my room when I heard…noises."

"Noises" asked a clueless Ranma, "Were they fighting or something?"

"Or something", Nabiki grimaced, "Ryoga, the first thing I'm doing with your money is getting Kasumi's room soundproofed, otherwise none of us or the neighbors will get any sleep."

Ryoga and Kasumi were staring rather intensely at the floor, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Everyone was blushing at what was mostly left unsaid. Soun was hyperventilating.

Getting control of himself, Soun manifested a demon-head at Ryoga. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE!"

Kasumi reached up with a sewing needle and poked the demon-head, deflating his aura effect. "Father, it, uh, actually was the other way around", she admitted embarrassingly.

"Wait a minute, you seduced him", Akane gawked in disbelief.

"Not that he was complaining any", Nabiki uttered.

"I wouldn't say seduced, really", Ryoga tried weakly to interject.

"Waah! My daughter has become a seductress. Waah", Soun sobbed, tears streaming all over the place.

"Daddy, stop being ridiculous. I wanted to show Ryo-kun how much I loved him, that's all", Kasumi futilely tried to explain.

"No way." Ranma couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never even gotten to first base willingly while pig-boy had already hit a home run! It was a blow to his ego in some way he wasn't able or exactly willing to define.

Genma smiled broadly at the look of shock on his son's face. He knew his Saotome pride had taken a serious hit from his rival. Now if he could just nudge him in the right direction with some subtlety…

"Ranma! Are you just going to let your rival rub his victory in your face? You must rise to the occasion and seduce Akane to catch up to him!"

"WHAT", shrieked the reluctantly engaged couple, glowering.

"Well, are you going to remain a boy while your rival is already a man", demanded Genma.

"Shut up, old man! I ain't seducing anyone! I'll…uh…do…um…t-that when I feel like it, not anytime sooner", Ranma retorted, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps Akane should seduce you then. I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't mind giving her some advice…", Genma trailed off as he realized both girls were glaring at him.

"How dare you suggest my youngest turn into a seductress, Saotome", Soun growled at him, looking ready to throttle his friend.

Genma leaned over to Soun, whispering, to reassure him. "Just think, if she were to seduce him, they would get together and accept the engagement-"

"-and they would sooner get married-", Soun continued, catching on to what he meant. In their excitement, they both increased in volume.

"-and unite the schools!", Genma finished as they both laughed manically at that thought.

"You're a genius, my old friend", the Tendo patriarch smiled blissfully.

"Akane, would you like to help me cook dinner for Daddy and Mr. Saotome from now on", Kasumi asked her kindly.

That brought the two fathers crashing back down to reality. They gasped in horror as they grasped the fact that they would have to start facing Akane's cooking on a daily basis. Ranma winced in sympathy but he wisely kept silent. He wanted no part of that punishment!

"I'd love too, but first…", Akane replied, smiling malevolently as she stood up.

Kitchen Destroyer, err, I mean Akane stomped over to her father before pulling out her mallet and reintroducing him to the floor. Turning to Genma, she saw a panda lying on his back, playing with a ball while holding up a sign that said 'I'm just a cuddly little panda'.

Her brow twitched briefly. Smiling sweetly at him, she unintentionally repeated what her oldest sister had done a few short hours ago. She took away his sign and proceeded to beat him unconscious with it. Throwing down the broken sign, she scowled at the two laid-out fathers. "Bakas!"

She walked back over to the table to find Ryoga snickering at Ranma, who was scowling back at him. Kasumi was smiling serenely at the two of them. Nabiki was trying her best to ignore everything. Akane sat down , turning her gaze on her eldest sister.

"Hey, Kasumi. If you don't mind me asking, when did you fall in love with Ryoga", she asked curiously.

Kasumi set her cup of tea down and smiled fondly as she reminisced. Akane leaned forward resting her elbows on the table with her head in her hands. Nabiki and even Ranma leaned in a bit to catch the conversation. Kasumi glanced at her fiancé for a moment before starting.

"When he first started coming around, I didn't know what to think about him. Well, that's not exactly true. I thought he was a bit silly the way he kept going around yelling 'Ranma, prepare to die' and the like."

Ryoga blushed as he grew embarrassed at her statement. Ranma grinned at his discomfort.

"I realized shortly that he had developed a crush on you, Akane. It was fairly obvious to everyone else. One day, he had shown up when neither of you were home. He startled me walking out of the closet like that. He asked if either of you were home and when I told him you weren't, he turned to leave. However, it was raining outside. I could see how reluctant he was to venture out in the rain. I offered to let him stay and keep me company for awhile. The look of gratitude on his face was so strong, I immediately suspected he had picked up a Jusenkyo curse as well."

"How'd you come to that conclusion", Akane asked, confused.

"He did say he had followed Ranma all the way to China, remember" Kasumi reminded her.

Akane felt like kicking herself. She couldn't believe how clueless she had been about Ryoga's curse. Shaking her head, she beckoned for her sister to continue.

"After fixing us both some tea and cookies, we made small talk for a short time before I broached the subject of his dislike for rain…"

**FLASHBACK**

Kasumi, ever-present smile in place, refilled his cup. She wondered how best to approach the, no doubt, sensitive topic. Calmly sipping her tea, she spoke up. "Ryoga, you have a Jusenkyo curse, don't you", she asked kindly.

Ryoga paled at her words. _Oh Kami, she knows! She'll hate me if she guesses I'm P-chan! The she'll tell Akane and…_ He shuddered at the horrible thoughts. He desperately stammered out a reply. "N-No! I-I just don't like the r-rain because…it makes everything harder to see and easier to get lost. I have a bad enough problem with that as it is!"

Kasumi could tell he was lying but chose not to pursue the truth. Changing the subject, she decided to find out more about this strange young man. Although she couldn't really answer as to why.

"Why do you get lost so easily?"

"I-I don't know, honestly. Both my parents are the same way. I use maps, compasses but it seems like no matter what I end up getting lost anyway", Ryoga complained bitterly.

"You mean you parents are lost all the time as well? How awful. It must be hard on you, not being able to see your family, never finding your home. It must be really hard to make friends too", she speculated quietly.

"Y-Yeah. Everyone here in Nerima are the closest things I have to friends" he said, feeling despair creeping in once more.

"Well, you have a friend in me, Ryoga. Anytime you're in the area and feel like talking or resting, please come by and visit", she happily informed him. She reached over and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze, as well as rewarding him with a sunny smile.

Blushing, Ryoga smiled back shyly. For once, it was a genuine smile. He felt a small spark of happiness light the darkness inside him. "T-Thanks, Kasumi. That means a lot." He glanced outside, noting the rain had let up. Shrugging on his backpack, he thanked her for her hospitality. He hesitated before leaving. "I really hope we can do this again sometime."

"Me too. Oh, here. These are for you", Kasumi replied as he handed him the rest of the cookies, thoughtfully wrapped up for him.

"Thanks again. Tell Akane I said hi for me", Ryoga said as he walked out the door, heading for parts unknown. Kasumi waved at him before starting to straighten up the living room.

Three minutes later, P-chan walked inside, soaking wet…

**END FLASHBACK**

They found themselves silent for a few moments, thinking on the kind of hardships Ryoga must have had to endure. Ranma could understand better than the rest due to the way he was raised (if you want to call that child-raising).

Akane gazed upon Ryoga with new insight. No wonder he always felt so odd around everybody, he couldn't have had much social interaction in his travels. It also explained why he took comfort in her when he was a piglet. The world would be a scary place as a piglet, where you could become a meal for anything bigger than you. Not to mention, easily getting lost on top of that. The thought of Ryoga, lost in the wilderness and stuck in his piglet form, made her shudder. All it would take would be a pack of wolves or something to corner him. And they would never know, because how he's always lost for so long.

Fighting back tears, Akane came round the table and hugged him. "You've got plenty of friends now, Ryoga. Friends AND family. We'll keep an eye on you."

Strangely enough, Nabiki Tendo actually felt a small ember of compassion for the lost boy. She tilted her head thoughtfully. "You know, if your bad direction sense is hereditary, there might be some kind of medication or something that might help. We could check in with Doctor Tofu and ask him. Maybe even find some kind of specialist and get an MRI done on you…"

"Uh, thanks, Akane, Nabiki", he said, feeling distinctly embarrassed at the attention.

"Finally getting attention from Akane and now you're acting embarrassed about it", Ranma taunted him, "Geez, can't ya make up your mind?"

"Aw, you're just jealous, Ranma", Ryoga retaliated as he smirked at him.

"J-Jealous?! Of you?! Why is that", he asked sarcastically.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, 'boy'", Ryoga grinned maliciously at his rival.

Ranma growled at him, frustrated. "Oh yeah, I bet I'm twice as good as you are, pork-butt!"

The three sisters looked a little wide-eyed at that bold statement. Ryoga chuckled, baiting him. "With the slow pace you set with your fiancés, its not like anyone will ever find out."

Ranma spluttered at that. "I don't want at do it with any of them, that's all."

"Oh? And just who is it you want to do it with? Kodachi, perhaps? After all, she isn't one of your fiancés", Ryoga mentioned, seeing the look of panic on Ranma's face.

"Err…ah…w-well…", the pigtailed boy stalled. Involuntarily, his eyes sought out Akane, expecting her to wail on him with her Mallet of Doom. Instead, he was surprised when she caught his gaze and started flushing a bright red.

Akane was not the only one to misinterpret the look. The others did as well, which raised a few eyebrows. Ranma began trying to stutter out an excuse for looking at her which the others weren't buying. In their minds, they had already seen the truth. Ryoga laughed at his rival's discomfort.

"That's enough, Ryo-kun", Kasumi gently reprimanded him.

Ryoga quieted immediately, looking abashed. "Yes, koishii."

Ranma smirked at his rival's suddenly docile behavior. "Man, you're whipped. You'll never catch me like that."

"Maybe so, but sharing a room with her sure beats sharing one with your father", Ryoga shot back.

Ranma had to grudgingly agree with him on that one. Grumbling, he sat back as Akane pressed for more of the story. Kasumi picked up her narrative once more.

"Ryoga came around more often after that. When neither of you were around, we would sit and talk about his life and travels. We both got something out of it. He had a sympathetic ear and I got to share in his adventures and travels. Something I've never really had the opportunity to do."

Kasumi's audience felt a bit guilty at that. She was always stuck here, minding the home front.

"Eventually, he started returning with souvenirs for me as well. I thought that was very touching of him. How many girls can say a boy walked hundreds of miles to give her a gift that he picked up just for her?"

"I hadn't thought of it like that", Akane blinked, then sighed at how romantic it was. "Next time Ryoga gets lost, maybe you should go with him, Ranma."

"Gee, thanks", he noted sarcastically.

Akane looked at him exasperatedly. "I mean so you can pick up a special gift for me!"

Ranma sniffed in disdain. "As if I'd do anything that sappy."

"Ranma, you are such a jerk!"

"Quiet down, you two. I want to hear the rest", Nabiki said irritably. Kasumi smiled her thanks.

"It wasn't long before I comprehended that I had feelings for him. As we got to know each other better, I understood that he was the kind of man I was searching for. He's kind, compassionate, polite, strong, handsome, and a great martial artist. Plus he was mature beyond his years, well, most of the time. Something most men around here aren't. Surprisingly, he could be very funny at times.

"That reminds me of that time when he wore the Mark of the Gods. When he pulled up his shirt in front of everyone, I have to confess it wasn't the mark I was paying attention to."

Ryoga flushed at her mischievous remark. Kmowing that, he felt better about that horrible experience now.

"It was too bad he still only had eyes for you, Akane. Like him, I didn't have the courage to tell him my feelings. So I watched as he continued to chase after you. I must admit that I was a bit jealous of you. When you went on that date with him, Akane, I kept urging Ranma to go and get you."

"So that's why you were so insistent", Ranma mentioned.

"Wow, I never knew you, of all people, could get jealous", commented Akane, surprised.

"I'm just as human as you or the next person, Akane", Kasumi smirked at her youngest sibling.

"I'm sorry, koishii. I should've paid more attention to you", Ryoga mumbled sadly, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Its all right, dear. I don't mind how things turned out", Kasumi smiled at him. She grabbed his chin in her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes. Seeing her loving gaze, he smiled back tentatively. Her smile turned impish as she swiftly closed the gap, stealing a kiss. Turning back to the others, she continued.

"To be honest, it was right after the whole Shi Shi Hokodan fight that I grasped just how deep my feelings were for him. I happened to catch the last half of that fight as I was going to the market. I must say Ranma, you should be ashamed of your behavior in that fight. Ryoga faced you with honest skill and determination, while you resorted to cheap tricks by manipulating his feelings. I was very disappointed in you."

"Aw, c'mon Kasumi. It wasn't that bad! He should be used to it by now", Ranma argued.

Kasumi frowned at Ranma. He felt himself withering under her gaze. "He shouldn't have to be used to it. You broke one of the most important rules in a fight. Respect Your Opponent. You know the kind of life he's lived. You know how much it hurts him when you use him like that. You used lies that would deliberately inflict emotional damage on him. That was dishonorable of you to do. I would expect that of your father but I thought you were better than that."

Ranma thought he felt bad before, now he felt an inch tall at Kasumi's stern reprimand. He wanted to just go hide under a rock by the koi pond. The worst part about it was that she was right. He did all that to him just to win a meaningless fight. And the remark about his father made him feel even worse.

"I think you owe Ryoga an apology and perhaps a rematch. An honest one, don't you", Kasumi asked of him.

"Y-Yeah. Um, Bacon-err,…Ryoga, 'm sorry 'bout what I did to ya. She's right, I was a jerk. If ya want a rematch, anytime's fine with me", Ranma sheepishly grinned at his long-time rival and held out his hand.

Ryoga hesitated for a couple of seconds. He could feel the stares of everybody as they oriented on him. Sighing a bit, he knew what he had to do. Reaching out and grasping the hand, he smiled at former enemy. "Alright. Apology accepted. Now about that rematch…"

"Not before we go on a training trip, Ryo-kun. I've got a few moves I think you should learn first", Kasumi replied to her new-found love. She smirked at Ranma, who felt a little dismayed at the prospect of Kasumi helping his rival train.

Nabiki grinned impudently at Ranma before glancing over at Kasumi. "I think I'll have to put the odds against Ranma then!" They laughed at Ranma's sour expression as he sulked at her comment.

"So sis, what truly made you fall for him", Akane wondered. She shifted position, leaning a bit closer to her pouting fiancé.

"Oh my. I have gotten off subject, haven't I? Sorry. Anyway, immediately after the fight, Ryoga had walked off. I decided to follow him to make sure he was really okay. He finally came to a stop in the park, where he sat down on one of the benches."

Kasumi took a breath as she glanced at Ryoga. He was looking rather embarrassed at what was coming up. Shooting him an apologetic glance, she returned to her story.

"As I stood there watching from a cluster of trees, poor Ryo-kun sat there, depressed and alone. No one was there for him like they were for Ranma. He began weeping about it all. My heart broke watching him suffer. It was then, right then, that I realized I loved this young man. Because I would do anything to rid him of his pain and suffering.

"I quietly walked over and sat down next to him on the bench. I know I startled him a little because he jumped. He tried to wipe his tears away but I shooed his hands out of the way. I took out a tissue and gently wiped away his tears for him. I took his hands in my own and encouraged him to talk to me. He began haltingly at first. However, it soon became a torrent of all his pain and loneliness he had to endure."

Kasumi stopped to take another sip of tea, as she gazed at her audience. They were hanging on her every word, especially Ryoga. He was practically floored from her revelation. She set down her cup and resumed her tale.

"I stayed there and supported him. I told him how proud I was of him. I remember his look of disbelief. I explained to him that while he may have lost a meaningless fight, he was the better man for it. He gave it his all and acquitted himself fairly. Ranma may have won but at the cost of his respect and honor, at least in my eyes.

"When he looked at me with such gratitude in his eyes, it took all my willpower not to reach over and smother him with kisses. In hindsight, perhaps I should have. I ended talking him into accompanying me to the store and then back to the dojo for dinner. When I offered him my hand to escort me home, I was thrilled at the contact as he accepted. I so wanted to tell him how much I cared for him…"

Nabiki and Akane sighed wistfully as they imagined the romantic scene. Ryoga was blushing a bright red in embarrassment. Ranma was eyeing Akane warily. Women always seem to get ideas into their heads around new couples, he thought.

Akane spoke up, bothered about something. "Kasumi, when did you learn martial arts? I didn't even think you knew any, you always seemed more interested in being a normal girl."

"Daddy taught me some before you were even born, Akane. When he started teaching you, I decided that he should focus on your development. I stopped practicing with him and went on to find a new sensei", she explained.

Really? Who is it", Akane asked excitedly. Ranma was burning with curiosity as well.

"She simply goes by the name of Hiibaba-sama. You know her, she's the little old lady that keeps drenching Ranma with her ladle", Kasumi chuckled in great amusement at the look of surprise and disbelief on their faces. "You really shouldn't be so shocked, as many times as she keeps getting you!"

Ranma just shook his head. He should have suspected, she always seemed to be able to catch him off-guard. He suddenly had a slightly puzzled expression on his face as a new thought crossed his mind. "That might explain where ya got your skills, but not where ya got your experience. So what gives?"

She rolled her eyes at his question. Her answer left them rather dumbfounded. "This is Nerima. Do you honestly think the market is any safer than the rest of this crazy town?"

Author's Note: My japanese isn't all that great but I did my best when I wrote this, so please forgive me for any mistakes. This is my first fanfic, please be gentle when you review. If enough people ask for it, I might write another chapter or two.


End file.
